El dia despues de mañana
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Aun despues de una perdida siempre hay que tener esperanza... siempre hay una Mañana


Acá volví con otro fic de mi banda favorita. Esta vez es sobre "El Mañana", como todo el mundo escribió algo (en ingles por lo menos) de esto me dije y porque no. Si les gusta me dejan un review y si no... y bueno que va a ser, no me dejan nada y listo.

**El día después de mañana**

Todo a cambiado, todo se volvió gris desde que se fue. Estoy en la ventana de mi habitación mirando para afuera. Ya se me ha vuelto una costumbre, mirar hacia afuera para ver si pasa algo nuevo pero siempre llevándome una decepción tras otra.

Con el cielo cubierto de nubes, estas negándose a irse, burlándose de nosotros y llorando de risa, y cuando para de llover, la humedad se convierte en niebla. Con todo este ambiente tan sombrío ya no me dan ganas de salir a caminar por el bosque.

Y aunque quisiera salir los otros no me dejarían, me dirían "2D puede haber zombis y con la niebla no podríamos encontrarte" "Deja de ser estúpido y busca otra cosa que hacer" o algo por el estilo, yo se que me dicen eso porque en realidad no quieren perderme, no podrían soportar otra perdida.

Me voy a pasear por el estudio. Todo tan silencioso, tan muerto. Sigo mi recorrido por todas las habitaciones, la cocina, la sala de practicas, la sala de instrumentos, el baño, el estacionamiento, el cine, la sala de juegos y otras mas. Camino despacio para tardar mas en llegar al ultimo cuarto que voy a visitar.

En la sala, me encuentro a Murdoc sentado en el sofá viendo la tele, aunque en realidad no la ve, solo cambia de canal, mira un rato, y vuelve a cambiar. Russel esta sentado en la mesa resolviendo un crucigrama. –Hey D, como andas?-me pregunta al acercarme.

-Como siempre Russ, como siempre.

Murdoc me echa un vistazo y vuelve su atención a la tele. Me siento cerca de Russ y fijo mi mirada a la nada. Me pongo a recordar los viejos tiempos, tan cálidos...

-Lo estoy haciendo bien?- Pregunta tímidamente la pequeña princesa asiática a lo que sus compañeros la llaman Noodle.

_-A ver- Russel toma el cuaderno y revisa los ejercicios. Luego se lo devuelve.- Lo haces muy bien, aprendes muy rápido.-le sonríe. El le da ejercicios para que aprenda a hablar mejor el idioma._

_Yo estoy sentado con la cabeza apoyada en mis brazos, bostezo un poco aburrido. Noodle sigue con su tarea pero veo que comienza a tener dificultades._

_-Jugar- digo repentinamente._

_-Que?-me pregunta Russ, los dos me miran_

_-Jugar-repito.- La frase es "Yo jugare en el jardín mas tarde"- y sonrió alegremente_

_Russel me mira con cara de duda, pero a Noodle se le ilumina el rostro.-Ah!... ahora entiendo, así era... –y termina de completar la frase en el cuaderno._

_-Que? que cosa?- Russ no entiende nada. Noodle le contesta que no se acordaba como se hacia el ejercicio pero con lo que dije ahora si entendió. _

Al final nunca supo como que es que yo sabia eso, la verdad yo tampoco, simplemente apareció en mi mente. Creo que, desde que nos conocimos, Noodle y yo tenemos un vinculo, una especie de conexión, a veces yo se como se siente ella, y ella sabe lo que yo siento. Es que somos tan parecidos...

Me incorporo de nuevo y camino hacia lo que quedo de la habitación de Noodle. Cuando ella desapareció fuimos a buscarla al lugar donde cayo su isla, solo había escombros y restos, pero nada de ella. Y cuando volvimos a los estudios Kong su cuarto también desapareció. Como si alguien hubiese querido borrar todo rastro de su existencia.

Cuando entro veo el gran agujero que quedo en la pared, por donde entra un frió viento, y algunos pedazos de pared en el piso.

La gran cabeza que apareció en el video "Dare" sigue allí, pero esta algo descuidada, ninguno de nosotros sabe que hacer con eso, así que hasta ahora no la hemos tocado. Siento que algo tira de mi pantalón, miro al piso y me encuentro con Mike, el pequeño mono mascota de Noodle.

Le sonrió, me agacho y lo tomo en mis brazos.-Como haz estado?- le pregunto, el me mira y ladea la cabeza.- Tu también la extrañas ¿no?-le acaricio la cabeza y me dirijo al agujero para mirar afuera de nuevo.

Por suerte los zombis no trepan paredes así que no tenemos problemas. Me quedo así un rato hasta que me llaman.

-Sabia que estarías aquí- es la voz de Muds

-hey chicos ¿pasa algo?-pregunto

-D, sabemos que estas tan mal como nosotros, pero tenemos que aceptarlo.-ahora es Russ el que habla.-No importa cuanto lo desees, ella no va a volver...

-Noodle esta... muerta- Murdoc trata de sonar indiferente pero no lo logra.

Me volteo un poco para verlos, la melancolía en sus ojos, ya han perdido las esperanzas.

Doy un largo suspiro.-... Supongo que es mi trabajo mantener la esperanza por los tres... no, mejor dicho por los cuatro- digo recordando a Mike en mis brazos.- Noodle volverá, no me pregunten como, solo se que volverá... puedo sentirlo.

Parte del cielo se despejo dejando ver los rayos del sol que se ven mas brillantes en esta oscuridad.

Ella volverá... el día después de mañana.


End file.
